Without You
by Phee Anee
Summary: Tubuhku seperti terowongan, terasa begitu kosong / Bohong, aku baik – baik saja. Ya aku baik – baik saja. Meski tanpamu. Terima kasih telah menetap di dalam diriku / Jimin x Yoongi!broke / Mind to RnR? / Typo(s) /


**Hai hai, aku muncul lagi #Ditimpuk. Sebenernya ini bukan sequel dari Rain. Aduh! Maaf ya, untuk sequel Rain aku belum bisa lanjut karena otak ku ngadat dan belum ada ide, dirumahnya juga gak hujan (apa hubungannya?) xD. Tau lanjut tau enggak (orang PHP amat ya!) :v**

**Dan terima kasih yang udah Review di Fanfic lainnya. Aku terharu xD.**

**Ini aku mau coba buat lagi yang baru masih dengan cast Jimin x Yoongi, dan lagi maaf kalau ini tidak enak dibaca karena bahasanya yang kurang dan aku memang perlu belajar lagi. Aku disini, lagi lagi buat yang satu sudut pandang dengan sedikit percakapan, kali ini sudut pandangnya dari Yoongi. **

**Haha! Ini aku ngomong mulu ya. :v. Ya udah ah langsung aja.**

* * *

**[ Warning : Yaoi. Boys Love . Jimin x Yoongi!broke. Typo(s). EYD kurang ]**

**[ Jimin, Yoongi dan Jungkook milik orang tuannya. Big Hit dan fans. ]**

* * *

_**Without You**_

.

.

Apa kita benar benar saling mencintai?

Atau.. Hanya peperangan batin yang panjang?

Sebenarnya aku selalu terdiam disini. Walaupun awan kelabu yang terus menghantui langit telah berlalu dan menampakkan sinar mentari.

Kau tak akan mengerti. Disini yang aku maksud bukan merupakan tempat yang sedang ku pijak, melainkan pada sebuah ingatan yang kusut. Tubuhku seperti terowongan, terasa begitu kosong.

Entah.. Aku tersenyum dan menangis.

Lebih banyak kenangan baik saat bersama orang lain. Aku merindukan waktu yang ku lalui bersamamu.

Aku menginginkanmu, aku merutuk dalam keadaan sakit.

Andai cinta diukur dari seberapa banyak seseorang terluka, dapatkah kau menghitungnya? Dan, kau adalah cinta yang tak pernah ingin ku miliki lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun ini akan menjadi sebuah luka

Aneh rasanya jika kau tidak mengetahui dimana tepatnya aku berada, padahal dahulu kau selalu menanyakan keberadaan ku dan hal yang lainnya yang dapat membuatku tersenyum.

Hahh.. baiklah. Aku sekarang sedang berada di apartment 401, sebuah ruangan kosong dengan lampu redup (sebenarnya lampu diruangan ini terang, hanya saja aku terlalu mendung), menatap lurus _pot bunga _yang berada tepat didepanku dan tentunya bersama bunga didalamnya yang sama layu dan kesepian. Sendirian bersama ruang yang penuh kenangan yang kau tinggalkan. Menggenggam semua kenangan yang kau letakkan disekitar.

Merasa ini adalah perpisahan dan mungkin kasih sayang yang tak pernah hilang. Ini penyakit yang buruk, melebihi obsesi. Ibarat seperti kau akan menjalar seperti sebuah luka memar dan dengan sempurna menghilang. Tapi kau adalah luka dalam yang akan tumbuh bersamaku selamanya.

Jika kau bernafas didalam air mataku, aku tak akan membiarkannya mengering. Dan lagi, jika kau masih menggeliat didalam bekas lukaku atau mungkin luka yang masih terbuka, aku tak akan membiarkannya sembuh.

Meskipun itu menyakitkan. Meskipun itu adalah ingatan yang menyedihkan.

Walaupun bukan sebuah kebahagiaan. Karena ini hadiah yang kau berikan padaku, aku berterima kasih. Aku tidak takut mencintai dan disakiti lagi. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyakitiku sebanyak yang kau lakukan.

Awalnya kau membuat jantungku berdegup. Lalu kau mengetuk hatiku, dan aku pun membiarkan kau masuk kedalamya. Aku menempatkanmu disisiku hanya hingga membuatku terluka.

Berhenti menyakitiku dengan rasa nyaman dari kebohonganmu. Kau hanya perlu pergi, walaupun aku mencintaimu. Meninggalkan dan membiarkan pergi adalah hal yang berbeda.

Aku mencuci pakaian, mandi dan menyalakan TV, aku yang hampa duduk di sofa dan membaca buku. Kau pergi dari hari – hariku, tapi tidak ada yang benar – benar berubah. Tak tahu bagaimana agar terlihat bersungguh – sungguh di mata. Akhirnya aku mengepal seperti landak di depan kesedihan. Aku benar benar mencoba untuk berpura – pura terlihat baik – baik saja tapi itu menyakitkan. Bahkan setelah aku mencoba melakukan sesuatu selain tidak bernfafas.

Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimatamu, sedangkan kau bersikap tak peduli atas apapun yang telah terjadi.

Tunggu.. Ada apa dengan ku, apa aku ingin dia menatap ku lagi? Argh! Memang mudah berbicara, tapi itu begitu sulit untuk dilakukan. Aku memang berlebihan, tapi percayalah aku memang sulit untuk melupakannya. Hahh.

Kenapa kau terus mengusik pikiranku Jimin!

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela nafas dalam. Suatu hari, jika aku kehilangan cinta lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Aku mengukir kata ini ke dalam hatiku.

Kami bahkan tidak bisa menjadi tempat bersandar satu sama lain, seolah sibuk menjebak satu sama lain. Alih – alih menjadi sarang, kami menjadi seperti garasi yang tertutup rapat.

Malam mengambil alih hari. Tidak hujan, tapi? Mataku basah.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah depan. Aku menghela nafas dan membuka mataku, sedikit banyak aku tidak peduli siapa yang datang, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Yoongi, hyung?". Rupanya adikku yang datang, sepertinya dia telah kembali dari kegiatan klub skateboard di sekolahnya. Aku menoleh memandangnya dan tersenyum kulihat dia menghela nafas dan juga ia membawa sebuah plastik ditangan kananya. Apa itu? Aku tak tahu.. atau mungkin, aku ingin tahu. Belum sempat aku menanyakan dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ya! Kau menangis lagi, hyung?" Yoongi mengernyit tak suka, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Huh, kau berbohong, hyung. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan terus menerus, bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya per— ah tidak. Maksudnya membiarkannya pergi". Yoongi menunduk dan adiknya yang bernama Jungkook itu menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah! Tak perlu sedih, hyung. Ada aku disini". Jungkook tersenyum lebar, Yoongi sempat meringis takut melihatnya. "Aku membeli ice cream. Ayo! Kita makan sepuasnya. Yeay!". Jungkook melompat dan mengangkat plastiknya tinggi – tinggi.

Yoongi mendelik. "Baiklah tawaranmu aku terima". Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang membuka salah satu dari sekian banyak cup ice cream, dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi. Baiklah. Yoongi ngeri sekarang untuk apa adiknya itu membeli ice cream sebanyak itu. Benar benar ajaib.

"Senyum lah, hyung!" Jungkook menusuk – nusuk pipi Yoongi, yang awalnya hanya mendelik dan pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Nah, seperti ini kan bagus. Terlihat manis aaaa". Yoongi menatapnya tak suka. Ia disebut manis lagi.

Bohong, aku baik – baik saja. Ya aku baik – baik saja.

Meski tanpamu. Terima kasih telah menetap di dalam diriku.

.

.

.END

* * *

**Krik, krik, krik '-'**

**Udah? Iya udah xD. Aneh ya?**

**Ini diketik pada saat liburan Ujian Nasional kelas 12. Daaaaan hasilnya kaya gini deh kurang memuaskan. (dari dulu juga gitu). Haha.**

**Untuk Sequel Rain nanti kapan kapan saya buat deh :v (emang ada yang mau? Gaaak). Ok fix xD. Atau mungkin tidak ._.**

**Dipersilahkan untuk Anda yang telah membaca untuk sekedar mampir dan memberi Review tentang kritik dan saran yang membangun atau pun hal lain untuk kesalahan fanfic ini (apa ini?). Mohon ya Review :D.**

**Udah ah ngomong mulu. Bye bye '-'/ ****[Dijemput skateboard Boboiboy Taufan/?]**


End file.
